L'armée Multibisous
by Thisbee
Summary: Un mal infectieux, poilu, coloré, joyeux, stupide et jouflu gagne peu à peu la prestigieuse Ecole de Poudlard. Juste pour rire, et un peu pour du sérieux. La fic. ne tient pas compte du Tome 7. Incomplet.
1. Ch'pitre 1

Bonjour !

Voila, je poste ma première fic !

Tous les personnages, appartiennent bien sur et évidemment à J.K.ROWLING. JE ne fais qu'emprunter !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour m'encourager, ou faire des remarques, ou tout autre chose :p ! Après tout je suis là pour ça... enfin presque.

Bonne lecture !

_PS: Ne tenez pas compte des sous-titres; Ils sont ridicules !_

**°°Où l'on voit que même l'or n'est pas notre ami.**

«Cours de potion » Répondit-il.

« Oh bien, alors on se verra plus tard Harry ! » Assura un Colin Crivey, carnet de notes et stylo à la main.

« C'est ça … Comptes là-dessus » Marmonna-t-il.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir jusqu'au cachot en espérant y arriver avant Rogue.

La porte était fermée: trop tard. Il respira un grand coup et passa la porte.

Ne touchez même pas 20 mornilles, et allez directement en prison, pensa-t-il.

A son entrée, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers lui. Les élèves de Serpentard portaient tous un masque, cela étonna Harry. Il cherchait Rogue des yeux afin de présenter une excusestupide, quand il entendit une petite voix, toute différente de la voix caverneuse de Rogue, l'appeler :

« Harry ! Viens, assieds-toi ! » Murmura Hermione.

Il déposa ses affaires à ses côtés aussi discrètement qu'il lui était possible.

« Où est passé Rogue ? » Demanda Harry.

Ron se pencha vers lui :

« Il est derrière son bureau, il nous montre comment préparer une potion bizarre, avec un nom encore plus ridicule… »

Harry regarda plus attentivement l'énorme nuage de fumée multicolore qui enveloppait tout le bureau.

« Une potion de joie extrême.» Corrigea Hermione.

De petits ricanements semblait s'en échapper, et l'on voyait de temps à autres une ombre noir s'afférer nerveusement.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Avec cet horrible temps… Je ne m'étonne même pas que ce vieux lézard ai choisis de nous faire étudier ça ! Tu te rends comptes, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il pleut ! Je ne veux même pas voir l'état du terrain de Quidditch après ça ! » Affirma Ron.

Effectivement, depuis quelques jours, l'humeur des élèves, et du personnel de Poudlard était au plus bas. Il y n'y avait plus d'effusions de joie, et les élèves restaient confinés dans leurs salles communes.

Mais, le fait que Rogue est choisi ce genre de potion étonnait Harry. Comment ce sal grognon, occupé seulement de lui-même pouvait-il se soucier du bonheur des autres ?

Hermione avait ouvert son livre de potion et tenait son doigt posé sur une liste:

« C'est tout simplement parce que cette potion est au programme, Ron ! »

Soudain, un nez : tordu et gras, puis tout le visage blanchâtre du professeur Rogue sorti du nuage de fumé qui l'encerclait. Il paraissait… enjoué, et ponctuait chacune de ses phrases, d'un petit rire assez niais.

« Bien…. Vous avez tous… tout vu bien…comment faire… ma potion »

Il faisait d'horrible grimace afin de contrôler ses accès de joie.

« A vous maintenant les stud… mmh… Je noterai… entendu cette potion… Et vous savez … ce qu'il vous reste à faire… » Finit-il en se précipitant hors du nuage de fumée.

Il sortit un mouchoir où il se moucha bruyamment, et sortit de la classe.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'a pas bu que du petit lait avant de venir en cours lui…. » Ricana le rouquin.

« Ron ! » S'indigna Hermione « On ferait mieux de se couvrir le nez pour faire cette potion, sa fumée à l'air dangereuse ! Si même Rogue a du mal…Sans concentration, nous n'y arriverons sûrement pas ! » Continua-t-elle en s'harnachant d'un foulard.

Harry l'imita aussitôt, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la classe des Griffondors.

« Mais non… Ce type est complètement rond ! Et …. » Souffla Ron.

Rogue choisit cette instant pour revenir dans la salle. Son sourire était passé et sa moue habituelle était revenue. Il lança d'un ton sarcastique :

« 20pts en moins, à ceux que je ne vois pas s'afférer autours de leurs chaudrons ! »

Tous les élèves se penchèrent instantanément sur leurs chaudrons, d'un air extrêmement studieux.

La potion n'était pas des plus facile à réaliser, et la plupart des élèves suaient à grosses gouttes dans la touffeur du cachot.

Peu à peu, d'étranges fumées s'échappèrent des chaudrons, rejoignant une masse commune et multicolore au plafond.

Rogue, était plus blanc que blanc. Il ne lâchait pas son mouchoir, et se tenait proche d'un soupirail entrouvert d'où s'échappaient de tps à autres une nappe de vapeur.

Ron quant à lui, commençait à être plus joyeux que joyeux. Son teint pâle de rouquin prenait même une petite touche rosée.

« Ron, couvre ton nez ! » l'invectivait sans cesse Hermione.

« Mais tout va bien ! Regarde, les autres font pareils ! » Répondait-il hébété.

Effectivement, les élèves de Griffondor qui ne s'étaient pas couvert le nez semblaient tous bien se porter… ils avaient simplement pris une petite teinte verte, bleue, violette, ou même orange.

Ils semblaient tous aussi plus joyeux, et petit à petit, le cachot s'emplit de petits rires aigus.

Le calme pesant, était troublé par ses nombreux rires, et conféraient une atmosphère de folie à la salle.

Les Serpentards, protégés par leurs masques se moquaient des Griffondors.

Profitant de ce que Rogue se mouchait bruyamment, Drago se leva et s'approcha de la table de Ron.

« Alors Ronald… Ricana-t-il. On a forcé sur le blush ce matin ? »

« Vas-t-en Malfoy ! » Pesta Harry.

« D'accord, je m'en vais ! Simple visite de courtoisie ! » Ironisa-t-il.

Ce faisant, il bouscula Ron qui tomba à terre.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever, et Drago d'en profiter pour verser dans sa potion une poudre dorée. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sans demander son reste.

« Ron, ça va ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« Mais wouii, je vais très bien ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! » S'exclama celui-ci.

Sur ce, il lâcha un rire bruyant, qui sortit tout un chacun de sa torpeur, y comprit Rogue.

« Weasley ! »

Il se rapprocha sans bruit, mais aussi rapide que l'éclair, se pencha sur le chaudron, puis toisa Ron, un sourire machiavélique au lèvre.

« Mmmmh… une fameuse potion que voila ! Je pense que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à la goûter ? Vous êtes déjà si joyeux qu'elle ne devrait guère vous affecter ! Vous, avez de la chance, que je ne vous renvois déjà de mon cours pour… prises de substances illicites… » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Ron s'exécuta, sans broncher. Il porta la louche à ses lèvres, qui aussitôt devinrent rouge pivoine.

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation de surprise.

Il avala sa louchée, et tout son corps devint rose bonbon, à l'exception de ses cheveux, et il fut encore plus gai, comme si il avait goûté à un nectar merveilleux.

« Bien, ricana Rogue. Le cours est fini. Quand à vous Mr Weasley, n'ayez crainte, l'effet de la potion se dissipera dans quelques heures. »

Ron resta planté là un énorme sourire au lèvres, lui qui d'habitude était si pressé de quitter le cours de potion.

Harry et Hermione, se précipitèrent pour ranger ses affaires, et firent bouclier autour de lui pour le sortir au plus vite du cachot, et l'emmener dans un coin tranquille.

«Par Merlin, il est tout rose Hermione ! »

Elle passa une main devant son visage, et Ron la suivait d'un regard vide.

« Oh… Ca m'a l'air très mauvais ! » Souffla-t-elle.

En effet, à présent Ron s'était relevé et marchait hébété, mais guilleret, en chantonnant.

_La suite demain..._


	2. Ch'pitre 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors pour la description mon petit poney, est grandement inspiré d'un jeune-homme torturé mais joyeux du lycée, que je tiens à saluer. Oui, oui... je suis grandement inspiré par ma vie de tout les jours, comme le faisais remarqué ma plus grande fan... dans l'autre histoire que je publie en cemoment, et que je vous conseil de lire :p .

**°°Où l'on apprend que le rose n'est pas notre ami.**

Harry et Hermione poussaient tant bien que mal Ron vers la salle commune.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus excité.

« Plus moyen de le tenir... » S'exclama Harry.

Ron s'était pris dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un remix de Mon Petit Poney : il courait, et sautait, la langue au vent, le sourire au lèvre et la tête branlante.

Tous les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, et Harry et Hermione, étaient obligés de courir après lui, pour ne pas le perdre. Il se promenait à son grès, tournant en rond, et pouffant à tout va.

A bout de souffle, Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, laissant Ron courir vers d'autres aventures.

« Didju, Hermione… Le professeur Rogue a dit que cela se dissiperait ! Laissons-le courir, il ne peut rien lui arriver ! »

« Ca me fait peur pour lui… Tu as vu son visage ? Cet énorme cœur rouge qui recouvre son nez ! C'est effroyable. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Allons manger ! Il viendra une fois calmé ! Et si il est toujours dans cette état, nous irons voir Rogue » Répondit-il.

Ils allèrent manger, mais Ron ne se présentait pas à la grande salle.

Tous les élèves qui étaient en cours avec eux avaient repris une couleur normale.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accoster chaque personne rentrant dans la salle commune pour lui demander si il avait par hasard vu Ron.

Seul Neville semblait avoir vu quelque chose, et de plus quelque chose d'extraordinaire :

« J'étais en train de chercher ma baguette que j'avais laissée échappée… quand j'ai entendu, un espèce de hennissement. Je me suis tournée vers le fond du couloir, et j'ai vu un animal d'environ 2m s'approcher de moi à grande vitesse. Je suis resté là…. A le regarder… Il était couvert de petits poils rose vif, …. Quand il s'est rapprocher, j'ai vu que c'était un homme immense… il était torse nu, et au milieu des poils de son visage et de son ventre, apparaissaient deux énormes cœurs rouges. Il avait deux oreilles en formes de… de… demi-lune… et il avait quelques cheveux roux éparts sur le haut de la tête. Il s'est arrêté juste devant moi, il a bouger son bras droit, et à appuyé une de ses grosses paluches sur mon ventre, et il m'a dit : Je t'aime.

Là, je me suis senti très mal, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'ai du fermé les yeux, et quand je les ai rouverts : il était parti. »

Hermione se tourna visiblement angoissée vers Harry :

« Il est rose, et a les cheveux roux…. Ca ne peut être que Ron ! »

« Ron ne mesure pas deux mètres de haut ! » Assura Harry

« Il se peut que Neville est légèrement changé l'histoire à son avantage… »

« Harry ! interrompit Colin. J'ai vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans les couloirs…. »

Colin était complètement vert de la tête au pied.

Hermione poussa une exclamation, mais Harry la pinça.

« C'était rose, c'était poilu, et c'était couvert de poils ! Il s'est rapproché de moi très vite, et il m'a dit : Je t'aime ! J'en ai pris une photo ! Mon frère est en train de développer les négatifs, je te les montre dès qu'ils sont près ! » S'exclama un Colin visiblement très content de lui-même ; peut-être même un peu trop pour être dans un état normal. Et il s'éloigna, contant son aventure à chaque personne se trouvant sur sa route.

« Il est vert… Trembla Hermione. Pourtant, il n'était pas en cours avec nous ! »

« Il y a forcément un rapport entre Ron, Neville, et Colin… »  
« Neville et Colin ont tout deux croisées une chose rose, qui leur a dit qu'il les aimait. Et la chose rose ne peut que être Ron… La potion de Rogue n'a pas perdu ses effets ! »

Elle jeta un regard horrifié dans la salle, des taches de couleurs apparaissaient nettement par mis les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Neville repassa à côté d'eux, sa peau était devenue jaune et il semblait ébahis par quelque chose d'invisible.

Hermione agrippa Harry.

« S'est une épidémie ! »


End file.
